


Magical Punishment

by LittleLinor



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pulling himself through the chaos of Naoya's path, Atsuro makes an unexpected friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Punishment

The thing is, Atsuro never thought he'd end up trusting a demon more than humans.  
Not that he doesn't trust his friend, of course. He's not quite riled up against God enough that he would throw everything away for this mad gamble if he didn't believe in him, in his choices and beliefs. But Kaido he hasn't been able to trust ever since he abandoned his own comrades, as beneficial to them as it was, and Naoya...  
Naoya is still his mentor. His idol, in a number of ways. He _believes_ in him, and in his outrageous intellect. But he's finding it hard to trust anymore.  
But Frosty doesn't follow them for power. Frosty hee-ho's his way through enemies to help his friends, Frosty fights for love and justice, and having him around is like having Yuzu's temper with Midori's magical punishment, and it makes him smile, just a little.  
And if a demon can become so much powerful and make friends through the power of love, maybe this rush to the throne isn't a plunge into darkness after all.


End file.
